


ride you 'til I break you

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Kinktober Prompts 2020 [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Jaskier doms and rides Lambert.For Kinktober Day 3: dom & sub/mind control
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Series: Kinktober Prompts 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951435
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	ride you 'til I break you

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, this one, but oh well.  
> Title from "Dead Girl Walking" from Heathers: The Musical

Jaskier breathed out slowly, breath very slightly shaky, as he settled into the cradle of Lambert’s hips. He loved the feeling of a thick cock inside him, especially when the person it belonged to was submitting so prettily.

Lambert’s cheeks were every so faintly flushed, his eyes slightly glassy and his lips slightly swollen from the biting kisses Jaskier had distracted him with while sinking onto his cock. Jaskier scraped his nails over Lambert’s skull, shifting his hand to grip the back of the Witcher’s neck and hold firm as Lambert’s hands made as if to lift from the bed.

“Hands to yourself,” Jaskier ordered, voice quiet but stern, and Lambert’s breath hitched. He didn’t lift his hands, though, and Jaskier kissed his pretty mouth briefly. “Good, you can behave.”

He braced his legs on the bed and rose slowly off Lambert’s cock, pausing briefly with only the head still inside him before he sank back down. Oh, he did so appreciate Lambert’s cock.

“Jas—” Lambert’s attempt at Jaskier’s name broke off as Jaskier dug his nails into his skin, hand still around the back of the Witcher’s neck.

“I’m going to ride you, darling,” Jaskier murmured, leaning in close and catching Lambert’s bottom lip between his teeth to deliver a sharp bite that had the Witcher whimpering. “Be good for me and stay still.”

Lambert whimpered again, but didn’t protest. His pupils were so dilated the dark whisky-gold of his irises was nearly invisible. Jaskier pressed their mouths together and slipped his tongue past Lambert’s lips, fucking into his lover’s mouth in synchronisation with the short rise-and-fall movements of his hips.

The Witcher whined into the kiss, but he didn’t attempt to grab Jaskier. The bard smiled and drew back from the kiss, placing both palms against Lambert’s chest and shoving him down onto his back. Lambert went easily, hands still clutching at the sheets beneath him, and Jaskier braced his hands on his lover’s chest.

Then he _really_ started to ride his lover’s cock.


End file.
